


Duly noted

by idontshipiyatch



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alpha Steve McGarrett, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Omega Danny "Danno" Williams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26331580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idontshipiyatch/pseuds/idontshipiyatch
Summary: “For all I know you couldn’t pick up because you got caught up in something dangerous, Danny.”“You’re the trouble magnet, not me.”“We’re mated, it rubbed off on you.”
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 6
Kudos: 150





	Duly noted

“You didn’t answer!”

“Steven, lord help me I will kick your ass.”

“Try me.”

“Why did you come here?”

“You didn’t answer.”

“Excuse me if I’m not glued to my phone waiting for Commander Cargo pants to text me.”

“You didn’t reply to Gracie either.”

“What?”

“She tried to call you, you didn’t pick up so she called-”

“You.”

“Bingo, Danno.”

“Fuck. Fine. I’ll call her back you can go.”

x

“You didn’t have to come all the way here.”

“Road’s got a nice view.”

“Steve.”

“What? My mate isn’t picking up and our kid is worried, what was I supposed to do?”

“Wait like a normal human being for me to look at my phone and call you back?”

“For all I know you couldn’t pick up because you got caught up in something dangerous, Danny.”

“You’re the trouble magnet, not me.”

“We’re mated, it rubbed off on you.”

“Yeah, no thanks.”

“Saying no thanks won't change the facts, babe. And you know I was right to be worried.”

“As if-”

“I will pull out the files of all the dangerous shit you caught into when you weren’t with me, Danny.”

“You got more than me.”

“Doesn’t change my point.”

“Fine, but stop giving me shit for it, I’m already gonna get it with Gracie.”

“She kinda has the right to.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“It means, you’re always on her back asking her to be available to make sure she’s okay and then you don’t pick up.”

“...”

“Danno, you know exactly how it feels not to know.”

“You still didn’t have to drive halfway across the island, that was embarrassing.”

“You would have done the same for Grace and so would I, you’re my mate, of course the favor extends to you, you grumbling-”

“Careful about how you finish that sentence or you’re sleeping on the couch tonight.”

“Grumbling strong level-headed idiot?”

“You’re safe… for now.”

x

“Get your paws off me, Steven, Gracie’s lecture gave me a headache,” he sighs with a groan and Steve snorts as he settles between his mate’s legs on the couch. “Aw, poor Danno.” Grinned, the tease earns him a glare preceding a grumbled threat, “I still have enough focus to whack your ass.”

Shrugging with a smile, he crosses his hands on Danny’s chest and rests his chin on them. “No doubts about that,” he hums, watching amused as the omega lets his head fall back against the pillow with a sigh. “I forgot what being lectured feels like,” he admits, tone growing bitter when he adds, “Didn’t miss it.”

“She was worried,” reminds his alpha, “Last time you didn’t pick up something happened to you, give her some slack.” Huffing, blue blinks open to meet his eyes with a cocked eyebrow. “When did you get so good at parenting?” Steve’s cheek is warm under his palm when he cups it. “You’ve got the self-control of a toddler, you shouldn’t be so good at his,” he muses, chuckling when the comment prompts a moue to accompany a half glare that makes Danny grin before his expression softens. “C’me here, you get one kiss for being nice.”

Moving up to find his mate’s lips, Steve squints his eyes at his partner when the omega stops him before he can claim another. “I said one,” reminds Danny, “That’ll teach you to show up like an overprotective papa bear at a party because I don’t pick up.” The reprimand makes him roll his eyes as he leans away, but while he pretends to surrender to the scold, he pierces through his partner’s defenses and steals him a kiss on the corner of his jaw.

But when no hands shove him off, he lets the touch linger and lowers his attention to a different spot to nuzzle his mate’s scent gland, prompting a soft sigh from the omega. “I’m not Gracie,” then says Danny with the same tone he uses when he wants to tease Steve’s instincts to get him horny, puzzling the alpha as he presses their bodies together, “Embarrass me like that again and I’ll taser you in the dick.” Mouthing the warning against his partner’s neck, he tames a laugh feeling him freeze before Steve delivers a light kiss on his Adam apple. “Duly noted, babe.”

**Author's Note:**

> i love dialogue only bits so this was very fun to write  
> 𝔠𝔬𝔪𝔪𝔢𝔫𝔱𝔰 𝔞𝔯𝔢 𝔣𝔬𝔬𝔡 𝔣𝔬𝔯 𝔱𝔥𝔢 𝔰𝔬𝔲𝔩  
>   
> 📍 [where to find me](https://mooniv.carrd.co/)  
>   
> D.


End file.
